


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, clexmas 2019, let it snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: After a heavy night of snow Clarke's usual babysitter can't make it so she calls Lexa, Madi's dad calls and there's a little drama, but Lexa is there to make it better.Day 4 of Clexmas 2019
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 15
Kudos: 309





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of angst in this part, guess it can't be fluffy all the time. Hopefully it's okay, let me know.

“Yeah…” Lexa said as she answered the phone.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table she saw that it was 6:30am. Whoever was calling her at 6:30am when she wasn’t working, and had only managed to get to sleep at 2am, really better have a good reason.

“It’s Clarke,” came the reply, “did I wake you?”

“Kind of, but it doesn’t matter, what’s up?” Lexa asked, using her free hand to rub her eyes in the hopes that it would wake her up a little more as she sat up in bed.

“I’m really sorry but I had no idea who else to call.” Clarke said with a regretful sigh, “I take it you haven’t looked outside yet?”

Lexa got out of bed, picking up a hoody as she walked over to the window. She managed to put the hoody on with not much of a struggled before she pulled the curtains back, quickly blinking due to the sudden light as she saw that the ground was covered with an impressive layer of snow.

“Wow…” Lexa said, “that’s kind of obnoxious.”

A smile tugged at her lips as she heard Clarke laugh.

“So,” Lexa continued, “I know you didn’t wake me up at 6:30am to tell me it snowed.”

“No, well not really,” Clarke replied, “I need to go to work, but my babysitter can’t get here because of the snow, I was wondering if you could, maybe…”

“Give me half an hour to shower and change and I’ll be there.” Lexa said.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke said, relief clear in her voice.

“See you soon.” Lexa said, hanging up her phone.

x-x-x-x

Lexa had been thankful she thought to park her car in the garage the night before or it would’ve taken her a lot longer than half an hour to get to Clarke’s house, as she pulled up outside she saw Clarke struggling with her own car.

“Problem?” Lexa asked as she walked over to Clarke.

“My car won’t start…” Clarke said with a sigh, “this day just keeps getting worse and worse.”

“Take mine.” Lexa said, holding her car keys out to the blonde.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked.

“It’s not like I’m going to need it,” Lexa replied, “pretty sure me and Madi can entertain ourselves here till you get back from work.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s keys as she kissed her softly, “you’re a life saver.”

“Nope, that would literally be you, Doctor Griffin.” Lexa said with a smile.

“I should be done around 6, so back around 6:30 or 7,” Clarke said, “hopefully, depending what happens.”

“You get back whatever time you get back,” Lexa replied, knowing that if there was a big accident or anything like that then Clarke would be at work as long as she was needed, “Madi and I will be fine, stop worrying.”

“Right.” Clarke said with a nod, “she’s still asleep, so you’ll need to…”

Lexa stopped Clarke’s rambling with a soft kiss.

“Stop worrying,” she said, “go save some lives.”

Clarke nodded her head slightly, kissing Lexa again before she got her bag out of her car and took it to Lexa’s. Lexa stood and watched Clarke drive away before she turned and went into the house.

x-x-x-x

Lexa was sitting in the living room having a coffee when Madi came downstairs, it was clear that she had literally just woke up.

“Morning, kid.” Lexa said.

“You’re not Luna…” Madi said, her brow furrowed as she looked at Lexa.

“Nope,” Lexa replied, “she couldn’t get here because of the snow, so you’re stuck with me, hope that’s okay.”

“Can you make me pancakes?” Madi asked.

“Sure,” Lexa said with a laugh as she stood up, “chocolate chips?”

Madi nodded her head as she sat down on the sofa.

x-x-x-x

After Madi had her breakfast while Lexa cleaned up the mess she had made, the young girl looked at Lexa with a grin on her face.

“What are you planning?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Madi asked in reply, making Lexa laugh.

“Go get changed into something warm.” Lexa said, shaking her head slightly.

She couldn’t stop the smile that danced on her lips as Madi ran upstairs to get changed. While Madi was getting changed Lexa’s phone rang, checking the caller ID she saw it was Anya.

“Whatever it is I’m busy.” Lexa said as she answered the phone.

“Well I know Clarke is at work today so you can’t be that busy.” Anya said, amusement clear in her voice, making Lexa rolling her eyes, “seriously though, do you want to come and hang out here today, it’s been snowing and Tris is getting really excited about building a snowman.”

“Clarke’s sitter couldn’t get here because of the snow, so I’m watching Madi today.” Lexa replied, “and before you ask, no I can’t drive her over there, Clarke couldn’t get her car started so she took mine.”

“You let her drive your car?” Anya asked, “wow, you must be getting serious already, you won’t let me drive your car.”

“That’s because I know why you pay so much on your insurance, you’d already written off three cars by the time you turned 21.” Lexa said.

“Whatever,” Anya said with a sigh, “how about we bring Tris round there today?”

“So you and Raven can go and do…” Lexa said, glancing towards the stairs to make sure Madi wasn’t on her way down, before deciding on what she was going to say, “adult things, and leave me watching both kids?”

“Adult things?” Anya said with a laugh, “wow, you literally talk about one night stands in front of my daughter but you watch your language around Madi.”

“I have no interest in dating you, Anya.” Lexa said, making Anya laugh again.

“Seriously though,” Anya said once she had stopped laughing, “I didn’t mean we’d drop Tris around there and leave, we can all hang out, the kids can go and play in Clarke’s yard, unless you want to spent the day with a 6 year old by yourself.”

Lexa thought about it, she was sure Clarke wouldn’t mind Anya and Raven bringing Tris over, it’s not like she was letting people that Clarke didn’t know into her house.

“Sure, sounds good.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Great,” Anya said, “we’ll be there soon.”

Lexa hung up the phone just as Madi came downstairs.

“That was Anya, she’s bringing Tris round so we can all hang out.” Lexa said, noticing pretty quickly that the smile dropped off Madi’s lips, “you okay?”

Lexa crouched down in front of Madi.

“Yeah,” Madi said with a nod, “I’ll go and get changed again.”

“Why?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“Because if they’re coming round…” Madi started to say, looking down at her hands.

“Do you know what’s better than one snowman?” Lexa asked, lowering her head a little so she could get Madi to look at her, “five snowmen.”

Madi laughed a little.

x-x-x-x

While they were waiting for Anya, Raven and Tris to arrive the house phone rang.

“Should I get that?” Lexa asked, looking at Madi who nodded at her in a way that said ‘of course you should, are you stupid’, so Lexa answered the phone, “Hello.”

“Is Clarke there?” came the male reply.

“Not at the moment, no, she’s at work,” Lexa said, her brow furrowed a little, “I can take a message and pass it on.”

“Can I speak to Madi?” the guy asked.

“As I have no idea who you are, I’m going to say no,” Lexa said, glancing at Madi, “why don’t you try calling back later.”

“I want to talk to my daughter,” the guy said, “give her the phone.”

“Your daughter?” Lexa asked, seeing Madi’s face light up a little, “hold on a minute.”

She hit the mute button on the phone as she looked at Madi.

“Does your dad usually call?” she asked.

“He’s supposed to be taking me shopping tomorrow.” Madi said with a nod.

“Okay.” Lexa replied with a nod of her own before she unmuted the phone and handed it to Madi.

“Hey daddy.” Madi said.

Lexa sat and watched what didn’t look like a fun conversation at all, she could see all the excitement drain from Madi’s face as her father spoke. In that very moment she knew that this day was about to change.

“Okay,” Madi said, tears building in her eyes, “I love you.”

Lexa could see from the way Madi looked at the phone that her idiot father hadn’t even taken the time to say it back before hanging up the phone. Madi put the phone back where it should be before she ran for the stairs.

“Madi...” Lexa called after her.

She was in two minds about what to do, part of her wanted to call the asshole back and give him a piece of her mind about making the kid cry, but she was sure that Clarke wouldn’t appreciate that at all, so she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she followed Madi upstairs.

Lexa knocked on Madi’s closed bedroom door, when she got no answer she opened the door to find Madi laying face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. Lexa didn’t say anything as she walked over to Madi’s bed and sat down, gently rubbing the young girls back. She had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation as she’d never been in it before. The only other 6 year old she knew was Tris, and Tris’s dad had never done anything like this before.

“You okay, kid?” Lexa asked softly.

“He said…” Madi said through her tears, “he can’t come and see me.”

“Maybe he’s really busy…” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes at herself for how she was sure that sounded.

“He promised…” Madi said, “he promised…”

The tears didn’t show any sign of slowing down, if anything they were getting worse. Lexa had no idea what to do.

x-x-x-x

When Anya and Raven arrived with Tris, Lexa had convinced Madi to come back downstairs and the young girl was currently cuddled into Lexa’s side on the sofa, still sniffling away. She’d sent Anya a text telling her that the front door was open so she didn’t have to knock, so she wasn’t surprised when the three of them walked in.

“Everything okay?” Raven asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at Lexa and Madi.

“We had a little bit of a thing, but we worked it out, right Madi?” Lexa said, looking down at the girl, who nodded as she gripped Lexa’s shirt a little tighter.

“I’m going to go and make everyone some lunch.” Raven said, before she headed to the kitchen.

“Maybe you should go and help her, Lex,” Anya said, “having eaten her food it’s best she’s not left unsupervised.”

“Do you want something to eat, Madi?” Lexa asked, looking down at the girl again, who nodded a little, “okay, then I should probably go and help Raven, then I’ll be right back, okay?”

Madi nodded again before letting Lexa stand up. As soon as she walked into the kitchen Raven turned and looked at her.

“What happened?” Raven asked.

“Her dad called…” Lexa replied.

“That fucking asshole,” Raven sighed, “Let me guess, he’s not coming to see her.”

“He told her that something had come up,” Lexa said with a nod, “I’m guessing he’s done this before?”

“Yeah, two years ago,” Raven said with a nod, “Madi probably doesn’t remember it but Clarke warned him if he ever did something like this again he wouldn’t get to see Madi anymore.”

“I should probably text her and let her know, right?” Lexa asked.

“I’ll do it,” Raven replied with another sigh, “he really doesn’t deserve that kid.”

Lexa set about making everyone lunch while Raven text Clarke.

x-x-x-x

Once lunch had been eaten it was decided that everyone would go outside and build the snowmen, though Madi didn’t stray very far from Lexa’s side so they decided to make one together.

“Hey, Madi,” Lexa said, picking up a pile of snow in her hands, “watch this…”

A small smile started to play on Madi’s lips as she figured out what Lexa was going to do. She watched as Lexa moulded the pile of snow into a ball while she crouched down behind the body of the snowman that she and Madi were building. Madi giggled as Lexa popped her head up over the top of the large body of snow, figuring out where Anya was, flashing a grin at Madi before launching the snowball at Anya.

That obviously lead to an all out snowball war, everyone ending up covered in snow, but as Madi was once again laughing Lexa didn’t care. The war came to an end when Anya stuck a large handful of snow down the back of Raven’s coat, and the clothes underneath it, and everyone decided to go back inside to dry off and warm up.

x-x-x-x

It was nearly 9pm when Clarke finally made it back from work, there had been a small pile-up on the freeway that meant she was needed for a little longer than she usually would be. When she walked in through the front door she was thankful that it was warm, because it certainly wasn’t warm outside. After taking her coat off and hanging it up she walked through to the living room. She stopped at the doorway, the sight that greeted her making her heart skip a couple of beats.

Lexa and Madi were fast asleep on the sofa, both laying down, Madi in front of Lexa wearing the hoody that Lexa had been wearing when she arrived that morning. Clarke had been so angry when Raven had text her about what happened, she had no idea what she’d be walking into when she got home, how distraught her daughter would be. But she quickly realised that she should start having more faith in Lexa. She knew she was going to have to deal with the fallout from the phone call at some point, but that could wait.

She walked over to the sofa, crouched down in front of it, and placed a soft kiss on her daughters forehead.

“Hey…” Lexa said quietly, in a sleepy voice.

“Hey…” Clarke replied, a small smile on her lips.

“We made you dinner,” Lexa said, “it’s in the oven staying warm.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said, leaning over her sleeping daughter to kiss Lexa softly.

x-x-x-x

After Clarke had eaten the food, and Madi had gone up to bed, Clarke and Lexa sat on the sofa.

“I want to apologise.” Lexa said as Clarke rested her head on her shoulder.

“For what?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed as she looked up at the brunette.

“I shouldn’t have let him talk to her,” Lexa replied, “I should’ve made him call back when you were here, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “he should’ve called me about it anyway, he knows that.”

“What happened with you two?” Lexa asked, “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I just…”

“We got together in my last year at high school,” Clarke said with a sigh, “people warned me that he was trouble, but I didn’t listen. Things were great for a while, or I thought so at least, then I found out I was pregnant. He freaked out, telling me that I had to get rid of it, he said he was too young to be tied down with a kid, and…”

“Asshole…” Lexa muttered with a shake of her head.

“He stuck around though while I was pregnant,” Clarke continued, “made it to most of my doctor’s appointments, seemed like he’d changed his mind about everything. The day I went in to labour I found out he’d been sleeping with one of the girls at his work. He apologised, said it was a stupid mistake, even proposed literally 5 minutes after I had Madi…”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she could feel the anger building in her chest, so she placed a kiss on Clarke’s head as Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist, cuddling up to her.

“I told him where he could stick his proposal.” Clarke said, making Lexa laugh a little, “told him we were over, said he could still be part of Madi’s life if he wanted to be, but we were done. Found out 6 months later that the girl he had been sleeping with at his work was pregnant and they were getting married. The last time he let her down like this I told him he wouldn’t get anymore chances. He’s either in her life or he isn’t, he can’t pick and choose when he’s her dad.”

“He sounds like a real tool.” Lexa said.

“Yep,” Clarke said with a nod, “I’m going to have to talk to Madi about it tomorrow, find out what she wants to do… If it were up to me he would cease to exist, but he is her dad… thank you for being there for her earlier.”

“It really wasn’t a problem.” Lexa replied, “she’s a great kid.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said, lifting her head and placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s neck, “she is.”

x-x-x-x

Lexa, once again, ended up spending the night at Clarke’s. It only made sense that she spend the night as the snow had once again started to fall, making the roads a little unsafe to drive. She woke up as she heard the bedroom door open, she was suddenly thankful that she and Clarke had decided to put at least some clothes on before they went to sleep. In the doorway, from the light in the hallway, she could see Madi standing there holding her stuffed toy.

“Hey, kid.” she said quietly, not wanting to wake Clarke, “Can’t sleep?”

Madi shook her head.

“Want to get in?” Lexa asked, motioning to the bed.

Madi nodded and slowly made her way over to the bed, climbing over Lexa and positioning herself between Lexa and Clarke, cuddling her stuffed toy.

“Night Lexa.” Madi said as she was falling back to sleep.

Lexa placed a soft kiss on her head before falling back to sleep herself.


End file.
